l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Reu Nu Pert Em Hru
The Book of the Dead recorded the secret names of the Ten Thousand Gods of the Senpet Empire. It had the knowledge to bring back a soul as an undead, and even the power to unmake the world. Book of the Dead (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) Origin The legends said Shilah in her madness created the Book to lure the mortals to their demise. Another myth said the Kaleel's Legion created it before their destruction to contain inside the power of the Ten Thousand Gods, to recover it another day. Nobody knew which was the truth. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 199 Appearance Upon its cover there was a brilliant scarab with golden wings and two eyes overlooking, as well as the image of an inverted ankh between the symbols for life and death. LBS - The Rise of the Caliph, by Patrick Kapera Abilities The book was the center of the Ten Thousand Gods religion, a fountain of knowledge. Those who read it gained power over the life and death, possibly the most powerful weapon in the world. The power of the Ten Thousand Gods was imbued on it, and its pages told the secrets of the world, and the magic. Once anyone read the Book of the Dead, the gods had access to his mind. They figured out what he wanted, and conversed with him in the blank pages. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 217 The Book of the Dead enhanced magical abilities of its recipients, but it had a drawback, a perverse effect. First the Book provides an euphoric obsession, and within the first months of exposure, the victim became more and more determined to discover its next secret application. Within a year or two, side effects become more disturbing, as mania, extreme possessive behavior, psychosis - even criminal insanity - could result from prolonged use of ideas spawned by the Book. Contrary or wicked thoughts and emotions became more prevalent, while hopeful or constructive ones were suppressed. In time, a person's darkest traits completely overwhelmed their senses of ethics or morality. Every Khadi faced this manner of distortion. Their human minds were guided by the dark hand of the Book until they become angry, hollow shells of their former selves, filled with rage, lust, or whatever other malignancies came from the emotions and vices they already possessed. Every Khadi, once he had been completely taken by the Book's influence, would become an uniquely extreme force, tailored by his own worst characteristics. Content Ten Thousand Gods The true names of the Gods were written on it, and it was said that if a mortal read them in a row the world would be undone. Jinn It was said the book contained the souls of all gods that died in the First Jinn War, giving its readers a knowledge which could not be gained from the mortal realm. Ceremony of the Hidden Heart The Ceremony of the Hidden Heart was based upon knowledge gained from the Book of the Dead. It contained not only historical and philosophical notes of the glory of the Senpet Empire (spanning back some 800 - 1500 years), and a plethora of magical and metaphysical knowledge, but also an indeterminate element that allowed its contents to be "adopted" by the reader, allowing him to form new concepts and create new effects with every read. Night of the Burning Sky The Night of the Burning Sky was described as a time when the Moon would flee, and the stars would scream, and the world would brace for another beginning. Night of the Burning Sky (LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart flavor) Awakening The events around the Awakening, as the creation of the Erba'a Alliance founded on the horde of Moto Kiyoshi, the zenith of the Immortal Caliph, the Shattering of the Jewel, and the return of the dark Jinn Kaleel, had been foreseen in the pages of the book. Heartless Moon (LBS - The Awakening flavor) History First reader In the year 30 the first Pharaoh read it and became mad. Before he committed suicide he ordered the construction of the sacred City of the Dead, where the Book had to rest. The Book was buried in the Pharaoh's tomb. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 200 Disappeared In 510 a horde of robbers attacked the City. When the Senpet arrived with reinforcements, the elite Avatar of Ten Thousand, hundreds of robbers laid dead, killed with great swords. The Book of the Dead had disappeared. Hanan Talibah In 830 Hadi Talibah of House Basiri bought the book in one of his business journeys in the Senpet empire as a gift for his young daughter Hanan Talibah. He was not aware the book was not one of the shortened copies, but a complete version of the Book of the Dead. Eventually the book would make Hanan an immortal Khadi who was able to seize the power of Medinaat al-Salaam during three centuries. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, pp. 97-98 The Caliph hid the Book of the Dead, along with her Hidden Heart, deep inside her castle. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 201 Keseth Somehow a Senpet sahir, Keseth, realized he had the Book in his hands. He was affected by its black magic, until Nepherus removed the curse from the young sahir. Unbound (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Keseth never read the book, he feared it too much. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 218 Nepherus After the death of the Immortal Caliph the Book remained in Nepheru's hands, to be never again opened. Nepherus Exp (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Known Wielders * First Pharaoh * Hanan Talibah External Links * Book of the Dead (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant) Category:Senpet Category:Gaijin Nemuranai Category:Gaijin Books